A Disaster Date?
by LyokoFelinae247
Summary: Odd asking a Date on this New Girl and what will ever happen to Him? Read to find out more. An OddxOc


**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Moonscoop, France 3, and Canal J. The custom-created characters NOT in the actual series and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with Moonscoop, France 3, Canal J, or any of their affiliates. No copyright infringement is intended.

And "Kleandria(Kelly) Yinjie" belongs to me

A Disaster Date?

Chapter 1: A New Girl in Town

After Mouths Xana has been destroyed by a group of kids and saved humanities and now live has been normal to the rest of gang without Xana things has been very quite.

Just another average day at Kadic, a new girl appear at the school.

"Wow this school is huge and my wish has come true I always wanted to school at Frances but now my dream came true I cannot believe this" thought to myself.

An obese men walk towards to the girl.

"Hello young lady it nice to have a new student from Singapore, so what is your name?" asked Jim with a smile on his face.

"My Name is Kleandria Yingjie but call me Kelly for short."

"Well Klean… I mean Kelly let go to class and introduce to you to the student there."

Jim and I walking to towards to the hallway and reached to the classroom and Jim knock on the door.

"Excuse me Sir, Sorry to disturb your lesson. There a new student beside me and I would let her in to join your lesson."

"Sure why not it good to have some more students here"

Saying good bye to Jim, he left to do some work.

"Class There a New Student in class" said by a male teacher."

"What other new kid" Sissi groan."

"Maybe it a boy." A girl Giggled

"Kelly?" announce by the male teacher

I walked into the classroom and stand beside the teacher and the teacher touch on my shoulder.

"Class this is Kelly Yingjie"

Ulrich started to poke on odd's stomach using his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Odd growled.

"Oh nothing and you should add Kelly to your list of girls you dated" Ulrich grin.

"What do you mean by that? You think I am a womanizer who wanted every girl in the school?" Odd blushed lightly and mad at the same time.

While Ulrich and Odd are arguing about something Kelly and the Teacher look at the two boys who are rudely interrupt.

"STERN, DELLA ROBBIA don let me catch you fighting or else"

The two boys cringed by the shout of the teacher and look in front.

"Sorry" said by the two boys.

"Now Kelly you may take a seat next to Sissi and make yourself comfortable"

Kelly started to walk towards her sit next to Sissi and giving a stare at Odd and Ulrich.

"Wow those two troublemakers are such rude student" Kelly though to herself.

I sat next to Sissi and class started and lesson as usual.

A Few Hours later!

"Class Dismiss."

The students run out like as if it ends of school term. I was the last one out of class and walk out to the room and heading to the cafeteria and someone on tap me.

"Yes?" As I turn my head around.

"Hey there, I am Sissi! Would you like to join me to eat brunch?"

"Sure why not it would be good to have someone to talk to"

The two girls headed to the cafeteria and go to the counter.

"Hey Sissi, what's for brunch?" I turn my head to hers.

"It spaghetti and meatballs with toasted Baguette"

"Cool sounds interesting but I don't feel uncomfortable on the meat ball because I don't what kind meat they use." Kelly started to turn pale.

"Don't worry, Rosa said it pure beef."

I take my tray and I saw the boy in purple asking Rosa to give him more extra portions and look at me as if I was looking at him and headed to his table with his group of friends. Sissi and I heading to the table near a group of kids where the boy in purple sat with.

"Err Kelly why are you staring at Odd like you never see him before" Sissi questioned.

"The boy in purple, Well that a odd name I haven't seen a name like that"

While the girls are talking Odd was in his lost thoughts.

"_Hmm this girl keeps on staring at me like she haven't saw a me in ages and why am I keep looking at her like that? Is it because she have unique eye or is it her face." Odd thought to himself._

"Odd!" Ulrich snap at Odd.

"What!" Odd growled at Ulrich.

"Why are you staring at Kelly all the time?"

As Odd started answer Yumi interrupt.

"Who is Kelly?" Yumi questioned to Ulrich.

"The girl sited next to Sissi?"

"Yes that girl."

"Well she is the new Girl from Singapore and she Asian."

"Wow" said everyone

"I've been to Singapore before and the place is really warm and green."Yumi said

"Err where is Singapore is guys sounds like a nice place to stay" Aelita asked.

"Well Singapore is located somewhere near to Malaysia or Indonesia and it said that Singapore is really little red dot. Jeremie said while typing the word 'Singapore' and started to show the map of it.

"Wow I never thought that she's pretty should I make a move on her?" Odd smirk.

"We'll let see how well you make a move Odd" Ulrich giving a poke using his arm.

As Recess is almost over all the students started to clear up their tray and headed to their next lesson, after all the lessons are over students, now students can do whatever they want like going to their dorm taking naps, study, eat and relaxing at the Recreation Room. The Gang are now at the Soccer felid. While Ulrich plays Soccer with the boys the gang watches him play.

"Hey Ulrich Pass the ball me!" A boy shouted.

"Okay here goes!"

As Ulrich kick the ball real hard, the ball fly above the boy's head and headed towards Sissi.

"Sissi look out!" Ulrich shouted.

As sissi turn her head the ball go straits towards her and Sissi Screamed!


End file.
